Mark Bocek vs. Alvin Robinson
After the fight, Alvin Robinson was cut from the UFC and he did fight again from then (2008) until September 2010 when the Georgi Karakhanyan fight is set. The Fight The first round began. Bocek kneed the body and they clinched. Robinson pulled butterfly guard. Bocek seemed much bigger. Four thirty-five as he passed to half-guard. They might have clashed heads there. Four fifteen as Robinson closed the guard again. Bocek missed a left hand. Four minutes. Bocek landed a good body shot. Robinson kept throwing his legs up. Bocek was passing slowly. He passed to half-guard. Robinson regained the butterflies. Three thirty-five. Bocek landed a right hand and some body shots and he passed to half-guard. He passed to side control. He nearly mounted. Robinson reversed beautifully to guard with three fifteen. Bocek was working towards what looked almost like a gogoplata. He passed to half-guard with three minutes. Bocek swept to guard, nearly got caught in a flying triangle and he landed in guard though. Robinson controlling the left arm well. Bocek passed to side control using shoulder pressure with two thirty-five. He landed a short elbow. Another pair of really short elbows. Two fifteen. He kneed the body. Two minutes. Bocek landed five good elbows and a sixth. One thirty-five. Robinson defended the mount and regained half-guard. Bocek was struggling to mount again. He passed to side control beautifully. One fifteen. He regained the butterflies and then guard nicely. Bocek landed a partially blocked right elbow and a body shot. One minute. Bocek passed to half-guard. Bocek was using shoulder pressure and instep. Thirty as he passed to side control beautifully. He landed a pair of good elbows again there. Fifteen as he passed to north-south. He worked for a north-south choke. It was tight though. The first round ended fortunately. The second round began. Robinson pressed forward. Bocek reversed a takedown with a whizzer and ended up on top in guard after a moment. Four thirty-five. Bocek passed to half-guard. He passed to side control. Four fifteen. He kneed the body and again. A short elbow and another. Four minutes. Robinson turtled up. Bocek flipped over to mount with a tight guillotine.s Robinson turned on top, they scrambled, north-south for Bocek with the choke in tight. Three thirty. Robinson was fighting it. Three fifteen. Bocek went back to side control with three minutes. Bocek mounted. Two thirty-five. Robinson gave up the back with both hooks and he flattened him out. He had the body triangle. Two fifteen. Two minutes. They were exchanging shots in around. Bocek nearly had the choke in. Robinson avoided. One thirty-five. Hard hammerfists in around by Bocek. One fifteen. Bocek let go of the body triangle. He switched it nearly to the other side and trapped the arm, Robinson escaped. One minute. He lost one hook. Robinson turned on top to guard. Bocek worked towards an omoplata. Robinson stacked him, Bocek had it tight. Thirty-five. Robinson had the back with the crucifix nearly. He had that arm trapped with his legs. Bocek turned out to a guillotine. Fifteen as Robinson let go. The second round ended. Beautiful tactical jiu jitsu war. 'Five minutes to get your money,' they told Bocek. The third round began. Bocek landed a left hook and a right hand. They clinched. Bocek worked for a double. He slammed Robinson to guard avoiding a guillotine. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Bocek passed to half-guard. Robinson regained guard. Four minutes. Bocek passed to half-guard. Bocek passed to side control. Three thirty-five. Bocek landed four or five nice elbows. Three fifteen. Bocek nearly mounted, just went over to the other side. He landed four nice elbows. Three minutes. Robinson hip-escaped to mount. Ouch. Bocek worked towards an arm triangle. Two thirty-five. Bocek landed a hard blocked elbow to the shoulder. Robinson gave up the back and he was flattened out. Two fifteen. He turned back to mount. Bocek landed hard rights and lefts. Robinson gave up the back again. Two minutes. Bocek had the choke in and he lsot it. It was in again. Oh wow. It's in. One-forty five as Robinson tapped.